dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Knockback
Knockback or Knockaway is a type or property of an attack that sends people flying away. General Properties If a knockback attack is landed against a person in a standing state, they will automatically enter juggle state as they are sent away, though there are attacks that cause juggle state without knocking enemies back, or knocking them back very insignificantly. While the enemy is knocked back, for a period of time they are prevented from recovering, though they can still use evasive skills or vanishes if their enemy gets close enough. The purpose of the knockback is to create an opportunity to land certain skills or end a combo string so that it can't be followed up with another basic string. Knockbacks can have varying amounts of speed and time they force enemy, which makes what you can do after each of them different. The notable knockbacks of the same or very similar distance/functioning are described below and sorted by the distance they send enemy from the longest to shortest. Long Knockback The longest type of knockback, one which can land a very large variety of skills, mainly long range ki blast skills, which can also include some with notable startup, even ultimates. They are commonly placed on characters as their HLHL combo, but they can be included in other parts of strings as well. The attacks that cause them include: *Human Female: HLHL *Human Male: 8L/HLLL *Saiyan Male: LH *Saiyan Female: HLHL *Namekian: 7L/HLL and HLHL *Gohan (Adult): 8L/HLLL *Yamcha: HLHL *SSGSS Vegito: HLH Long Knockbacks are a very strong tool for landing Ki Blast Supers, and can generally land all skills that need lesser knockbacks, although some skills may lack the range and speed instead and only function with shorter knockbacks. Skills that can be landed with a long knockback but not any shorter one include: *Big Bang Attack *Spirit Sword *Super Kamehameha *Final Flash *Special Beam Cannon Command Knockback This is the type of knockback caused primarily by the universal command knockback, performed by all characters with the input of Ki Blast + Heavy Attack. Whether the knockback causes by a reverse burst dash is this one or the one slightly below is hard to determine, as reverse burst dash cannot be cancelled into Full Power Energy Wave right ahead. There are no documented cases of any basic string causing this exact type of knockback, and the only skills that lands out of it but not the slightly shorter version is Full Power Energy Wave and Warp Kamehameha, but this move still has strong utility for being able to land the skills of lesser knockbacks as well. Slightly Shorter Command Knockback There is a fair bit of knockbacks that can land plenty of slower skills, and that is what differentiates this category from the one above. This type of knockback appears to be caused by the following attacks: *Human Female: HLHLH *Saiyan Female: HLHLH *Gohan (Adult): Light String *Meteor Blow The notable attacks that it can land include: *Perfect Shot *Galick Gun (Full Charge) *Focus Flash Average Knockback The most common type of knockback, seen on majority of combo enders or launchers appears to be one that can land most quick skills, but not the slower ones. Other/unique Gravity Impact causes a very long knockback that makes the opponent travel in slow motion and can be used to land a huge amount of slow ultimates. Energy Barrier, Cell's evasive skill causes a knockback that launches enemies quite slowly but lasts a long time, and can be followed up with a dash attack, or used to safely use Rise To Action afterwards. HuF's LHH combo causes a knockback that doesn't travel very far, but lasts a surprising amount of time. It can be used to land certain skills that otherwise need longer knockbacks, like Perfect Shot, while being able to be step cancelled into another basic combo. Freeza race LHH combo is simlar in that it launches opponent slightly upwards close to them Category:Gameplay Mechanics